


Finding Freckles

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 1 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://inell.livejournal.com/profile">inell</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione/Fred/George: Desire, whimper, and flowers</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finding Freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written on 1 May 2006 in response to [inell](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Fred/George: Desire, whimper, and flowers_.

"You always smell like apple blossoms," Fred said, pulling Hermione closer as George locked the door. "How'd'you manage it?"

Hermione whimpered as Fred's tongue circled the shell of her ear.

George, stripping off, said, "Save some for me."

"It's just perfume," Hermione moaned, pressing herself against Fred's thigh.

"No," George said, in between biting his way down the back of her neck, "it's . . . not. . . . It's . . . heaven."

"I . . . thought you . . . oh! . . . you wanted help . . . with the inventory."

"We do, love," the twins replied.

Hermione melted into their hands, too conscious of her desire to care for an answer.

"You've got—"

"—freckles too."


End file.
